Rattles, Baby Showers, and Siblings
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: Hard to explain. Has to do with a baby shower for Kathryn, and Eirtae's twin brother, Justin.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Kathryn, Chakotay, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own the characters of K'Atja Lexi Torres, G'Iovanna Ava Torres, S'Kyler James Paris, Thomas Eugene Paris Junior, Kenji Hallen Kim, Annique Nelle Kim, Ireland Elizabeth Janeway, Jamison Rose Janeway, and Moira Kady Janeway.

-*-*-

Rattles, Baby Showers, and Siblings

-*-*-

"Jami!" I yell into the mess hall.

I'm going to hurl my sister into a black hole.I am going to beat her into a bloody pulp.

"What?" She whines.

"I told you that Mam's baby shower present was in my room under my bed, and now it's gone!You and Moi were the only two who knew where it was!Now unless you want to give me thirty replicator rations, hand it over!"

"Come on, Eirtae!It's just some toys!"  
"Your birthday is in two months, and you'll get PLENTY of toys!The twins are going to be here in like three days – which is the priority at the moment?" I tap my foot on the floor, while my sister starts turning bright red.

She reached under the table and picked up her backpack.

"Thank you." I take the presents and run back to our quarters, so Mam won't see.

-*-*-

Do you ever wonder if things happen for a reason?Like for instance, I met Robbie at the holo-deck this morning, and we were hanging out in this program we love.It's a 20th century club called _SecCre Voyager_, use a French accent and it sounds pretty cool. 

In case you haven't figured it out, the 20th century fascinates me.The simplicity, the peace.

Anyways, we were just hanging out dancing to Chumbawamba, and all of a sudden he leaned over and kissed me.And He did it just as Eliza Delaney-Richards was walking in.(P.S. she's the queen of gossip.Get the idea?)

I really want to know what goes through a man's head!Could someone please tell me!?!?

Now I have to deal with about thirty people asking about me and my new boyfriend!And Anva will die for repeating the stupid rumor that coulda stopped at her!ARGHHH!!

Ah, Man!I just ripped the stupid wrapping paper!I hate men – I really do!

-*-*-

It took me twenty minutes, but I finally finished wrapping the presents for the party, so that's where I'm heading now.Aunt Lanna and Auntie Annika planned it out.They did the same when Justie and I were born, and when my baby sisters were born.

"Hey, Eirtae, wait up!" Atex calls down the corridor.

I stop and wait for her, "If you say ONE word about that damn rumor, I'll fucking kill you."

"I'm not going to say anything about you and Robbie kissing in the holo-deck."

"Don't start, Atex!"

"Okay, okay.So what music style is playing at _SecCre Voyager_ right now?"

"I'm not sure.Robbie was the last one in there." I look at her, "You and everyone else are obsessed with this. We were handing out, he kissed me, I called him insane, and Eliza saw us.That's it."

"Whatever.So whatcha get the twins?"

"Teddy bears and rattles." I say, "What did you get them?"

"Well, Mom and Daddy got two mobiles for them.They have little stars and moons and suns on it.They're really cute.Anva and I got these really cute blankets.They're supposed to have names on them, but since we don't know what they'll be named, we'll do that later."

"Kewl." We enter the Mess Hall.There are people all over, dressed in their civvies.Presents are piled on a counter, and food is out on a long table in the back of the room.I spot Auntie Annika and walk over to her, "So…do we hide or something?"

She looks at me, "Eirtae, she's already had three kids.A baby shower isn't a big surprise for her."

"Good point.Where should I put this?" I ask, holding up my present and choosing to ignore the fact that she said three kids instead of four.

"Same place as the others."

"Kay." 

I don't know how I'm going to survive this.Ever since Justie died, it's been like people refuse to accept the fact that Mam had…**has** four kids.I really don't care what the others say; he's still with me.

"Eirtae!Voyager to Eirtae!"

"Huh." I look up, "Sorry Anva. Where's Kyle?"

"Mom's dragging him and T.J. down here.They both want to go to bed early." She answers, popping a chocolate covered orange slice into her mouth.

"So you gonna start with me over that stupid rumor Eliza started?"  
"Well, now that you mention it…"

I cut her off, "I'll tell ya' the same thing I told Atex – we were hanging out at _SecCre Voyager_, He kissed me, I called him insane, and Eliza saw it.That's all that happened."

"Suuurrreee."

"Why me?Of all the people on the ship, why me?"

"Because it's more fun to annoy you.Besides, we can get away with annoying you, 'coz you usually get us back.I think it's some sort of bonding ritual."

"Uh huh." I shake my head, and watch as Mam walks in.

-*-*-

I think I've lost my mind.Why did I demand to be invited to this?So far I've been forced to taste baby food, been wrapped in toilet paper, couldn't say the word baby for two hours, and had to listen to the most embarrassing baby stories about me, Atex, and Anva.I have to get out of here fast, or I'm going to kill someone.

"Presents!" Aunt Lanna says, signifying that Mam's going to open them (as if we're all stupid).

"Here.Open mine!" I hand my mother the presents.Maybe if she opens mine first, I can get the hell outta here and to the holo-deck.Kenji should still be setting up for our human chess game.If I get there soon enough, I can play the Queen of Voyager2.

"Okay." She takes them, and begins to open the first box.After a few minutes, she pulls out the two white and gray teddy bears.

"Oh, Eirtae, they're adorable.Thank you, honey."

"Open the second box, Mam." I tell her, hoping she'll like the other presents.

She does as I say, and nearly drops the box.

"Do you like them?I was going through this book from you know what century, and I saw them, and I knew that my little siblings would love them."I pick up one of the silver plated rattles.They have ribbons glued around the ball with an off white ribbon hanging off the handle, and they make the most beautiful noise when you shake them.

"Eirtae, don't take this the wrong way, baby, but use them for a holo-game or something."

I look at her, "I thought you'd like them, but if you…"  
"It's not that, Ireland Elizabeth.Just please…"

"Okay." What'd I do?She never calls me Ireland Elizabeth except when we talk about Jus…"Mam, does this have to do with Justie?"

"Ireland Elizabeth, I talk to you about this later, okay?" I see the pleading look in her eyes, and take the box back.I smile weakly and walk out of the Mess hall.

-*-*-

I was too distracted during the chess game.Kenny's overjoyed that he finally beat me at the game.Although when my knight kicked him in the ass, he was utterly humiliated.

I still don't get it.Did I do something that broke the code of Daughterhood or something?All I did was get some rattles for my new baby brothers or sisters.And even more confusing – Whenever we discuss Justin, it's 'Ireland Elizabeth' this, 'Ireland Elizabeth' that.Like she's trying to make sure she understands that she only lost Justin and not me as well.

"Eirtae?" Mam calls into our quarters.

"In my room."

She walks over, "So, do you want to know why the rattles got me all shaken up?"

"It would be nice, since you started calling me Ireland Elizabeth for no reason.I mean we weren't even talking about Justie."

"Actually, we were." She sits down on my bed opposite me.

"Ookkaayy."

She looks out the window and then back at me, "I know what book you looked in.I looked in the same one when I got pregnant with you and Justin.I used that book for a lot of your things.I thought it'd be nice to have an elegant nursery.And something told me that you'd be obsessed with the 20th century.So I used that book.I replicated a crib on the holo-deck and some other things." She pauses, "The day you and Justin were born, I had just finished putting the toys from the baby shower in their place.And I realized that I was missing something.Something important.I went through the room thirty times before I figured out that I'd forgotten rattles.I went back to the book and found the same one as you.I replicated one for you in pink and one for Justin in blue."

"That doesn't clarify anything besides that Justie had a rattle like the ones I replicated for them."

"I have to finish." She starts again, "I knew something was wrong the moment Justin was born.He was purple and I could tell the umbilical cord was around his neck.I always told you he died exactly twenty-four hours after you two were born, but that isn't the truth.He died a week after he was born.The entire time, your father took control of the ship, while I stayed in Sickbay with you and him.The only things I had with me were the rattles.I'd shake them in front of you two trying to get a reaction.Neither you nor him were interested.You and Justin just wanted to look at each other.I don't know what happened, but I put down the rattles in front your faces and walked away.I can't remember why.A few minutes later, I heard crying, and I knew it was you.So I went over and that's when I saw Justin.He was gone." She stops, breathes, and goes on, "After we had the funeral, I figured out what must have happened.And I realized I was partially to blame for Justin's death.The reason he was hanging on was because he saw you.He knew who you were, I know he did, and when I cut off his view from you, I guess he stopped hanging on."

"Mam, you didn't kill Justie.He died because he was sick.As for you not telling me how long after we were born that he died – It doesn't matter.All that matters is that I loved him, and I still do.And I doubt that our guardian angel would let anything happen to these two." I look into her eyes, "Do you still have Justie's rattle?"

"Yes.Why do you ask?"

"Because I want it.I've never had anything other then some pictures and a tiny bit of a memory of him.At least, it's something that was his, something more concrete."

She nods.

"Okay, now that we've had this mother/daughter sap moment, can we go do something else?" I ask.

"Gladly." She stands up, and then puts her hand on the wall, "Because I think I just went into labor."

-*-*-

"Hello, baby brother." I coo at the newborn in my arms.Papa's holding me new baby sister in his arms, and my mother is propped up against some pillows with Jami and Moi sitting at her feet.

"So what are their names, Eirtae?" Papa asks.

I take a minute to think, "Justin Chakotay Janeway." I say, kissing the sweet little baby's forehead.I look to the baby in Papa's arms, "Cristin Hughes Janeway."

Mam looks at me, "Beautiful names." She takes J.C. from me, "Hello, Justin Chakotay.You know one day, your big sister is going to tell you about the first Justin." She looks to Cristy, and puts her finger on the baby's soft skin, "And you too, Miss Cristin Hughes."

-*-*-

A soft cry from the nursery awakens me and I get up.These past few days have been interesting to say the least.Mam says that I must've forgotten what Jami and Moi were like 'coz they were twice as bad as this.

I pad into their room and look at the crib were the cries are coming from, "Okay, Cristy.I'm coming." I look at her, and then my heart races when I see the rattle in the way of her view of J.C.

I look at my brother and breathe again.He's fine, staring up at me happily.

I pick up Cristy and then I pick up J.C. and walk into the living room.I sit down on the couch and settle one baby into each crook of each arm.

"Okay." I sigh, and look out the window, then back at them, "A long time ago, you had a brother…"

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
